


Tie Your Shoes, I Don't Want You Falling (For Anyone Else)

by ThatNerdyMonbebe



Series: Love Is a Bad Pickup Line [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I honestly don't know if this counts as angst but uhhhhh idc, M/M, hoseok is a horrible wingman, hyunwoo is trying his best, mild anxiety/panic attack, sorry boys, the other 3 are mentioned they're just not important to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyMonbebe/pseuds/ThatNerdyMonbebe
Summary: Flirting.To some, it comes easily. To others...not so much. Go ahead and lump Hyunwoo in with the latter. It's not that he doesn't know how...he just needs help with the execution!Unfortunately for everyone involved, he finds that help in the form of a Cheesy Pickup Line book. Thanks a lot, Hoseok.





	Tie Your Shoes, I Don't Want You Falling (For Anyone Else)

"If you were a fruit, you'd be a fine-apple!"

_Too dumb._

"No amount of coffee could keep me awake like you do!"

_Too plain..._

"Do you have a sunburn? Or are you always this hot?"

_Too...forward... And kind of weird._

Hyunwoo took a nice, long look at his sorry reflection in the mirror and sighed. He ran his hands through his hair and then down his face, if someone walked in on him right now they'd assume he was trying to suffocate himself with his bare hands. In fact, that's exactly what Hyungwon thought when he entered their shared room before immediately turning on his heel and walking away from the crisis that was happening unbeknownst to him. Hyunwoo didn't blame him.

Hyunwoo huffed in frustration and turned his attention to the book sitting on his bed. The dumb, stupid, nonsensical book. Despite his harsh use of adjectives, he still flipped through the damn thing anyway. 

_Cheesy Pickup Lines._ It was direct and to the point, and Hyunwoo wasn't sure if it was helping him or driving him to the brink of insanity. Considering he was a completely hopeless flirt to begin with, he could only assume it _would_ help... But honestly? With being so close to having his face freeze in a cringe-induced state, he wasn't sure if he should thank Hoseok for gifting him the book, or curse his name.

Last night's conversation started off as any other. Hyunwoo draped across the couch in Hoseok's studio and lamenting about his "relationship woes", if they could even be called that, because, well, he wasn't even _in _a relationship. In addition: he wasn't even sure if the man of his dreams -- a certain Yoo Kihyun-- was even interested to begin with.

"Again, for the eighth time this week," Hoseok said - on this fine Tuesday evening - not looking up from his computer, "You're thinking, and whining, too much. Just ask him out." The line was delivered monotonously, like he's already given this advice on countless other occasions. Oh, wait. That's exactly it.

Hyunwoo groaned in a way that would scare off a wild bear, but Hoseok sat unbothered, even going as far as to roll his eyes at his friend's borderline pathetic antics. 

"But you don't understand! Every time I get near topics outside our platonic relationship, I freeze and say something stupid!" 

Hoseok sighed, "I think you're over exaggerating...", he has to admit, though, this is the first time in the three years of the leader's "dilemma" Hoseok has heard about him making a fool of himself. Okay, sure, those weren't Hyunwoo's words _exactly_, but Hoseok feels like that's where this is headed.

"But I'm not!" Hyunwoo huffed, "Yesterday, for example: I wanted to tell him how nice his hair looked, right?"

"Uh huh." Hoseok clicked and saved a file, only half listening at this point.

"But I ended up talking about the weather." 

Hoseok had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, "The weather?"

"The. Weather." He repeated, "It always comes back to the weather or work or, I don't know, a brief introspective on today's political climate! What's sexy and flirty about that!?" Hyunwoo all but wailed. 

Hoseok was a goner, "That's rough, buddy." He cackled.

Hyunwoo flopped onto the floor to prove how disgruntled he felt. Because it's pretty ridiculous how he can speak in front of thousands of people no problemo, but one man renders him speechless. Then again, that one man _is_ Kihyun, so Hyunwoo supposes he has an excuse for his incompetence.

"Stop laughing at me! I need help! A guide on how to flirt with beautiful men would be best." Hyunwoo whined.

"Again, I think you'd be better off just-"

"I need to woo him!"

"Bro-"

"Hyun-WOO him!"

Hoseok clicked his tongue in thought -- electing to ignore that pun, then rolled himself in his desk chair to the small shelf on the other side of the room. He reached the best he could --without having to leave the comfort of his chair -- and retrieved a pamphlet-thin book from the dusty shelf. Then he rolled himself back over to where Hyunwoo was occupying his floor, giving the man a nudge with his foot before dropping it on his chest.

"The help you desire, good sir... Please don't tell Changkyunnie I still have this thing..." 

Hyunwoo took one good at the title and scoffed, "Are you serious?" 

"As a hurricane, Weather Boy." Before Hyunwoo could throw the book back, Hoseok held his hands up in mock defence and continued, "Since you can't come up with your own ice breakers and flirty remarks, why not try some that have been scientifically proven to work!"

"Evidence, please." Hyunwoo refuses to admit his interest is piqued.

"My amazing relationship with Kyunnie that's been going strong for one year, four months, two weeks, and three days!" Hoseok lovingly sighed. Whipped.

"If it's such a miracle worker, why don't you want him knowing you still have it?"

"Don't dig up the past, Hyunwoo." 

Needless to say, this form of...help... was appreciated, but not necessary. At least that's what Hyunwoo keeps telling himself, because right now he's running through each unbearably cringy line like a mantra. Oh, how his actions betray his common sense. 

Coffee. That's what he needs; and _not _the pickup line he practiced in the mirror for an embarrassing amount of time. Yeah...that'll help get his mind off of flirting...and Kihyun...and flirting _with_ Kihyun...Kihyun and his little nose that scrunches when he smiles wide, and that laugh he let's out when finds something funny; that undeniably Kihyun laugh. He briefly wonders if one of these damn things will actually make him laugh that uniquely Kihyun lau-

"Good morning, hyung." 

Hyunwoo snapped out of his Kihyun daydream and turned his attention to the actual Kihyun sitting at the kitchen table, scrolling through his phone and nursing a cup of coffee. 

_What a time to get lost in your thoughts..._

"G'morning." Hyunwoo greeted back. If he looked flushed with a bit of embarrassment on the side, Kihyun didn't say anything. Thankfully.

"You look like death," Kihyun mused, "coffee?" He had the hint of a playful smirk on his lips, and Hyunwoo could practically _feel_ his heart stop in its tracks.

_This man really will be the death of me..._

"Yeah. Thanks, Ki." Hyunwoo answered, in a way he hoped came across as nonchalant and _not_ flustered awkwardness. Kihyun placed a full mug in the space next to him, inviting the older to sit. This really shouldn't phase Hyunwoo the way it did, --having lived with him for, what? Four years? And this definitely shouldn't be putting him on the verge of gay panic, but nevertheless...-- he took his seat and sipped from the steamy cup with a gurgled 'thank you'. It made Kihyun chuckle, so the burnt upper palate was worth it.

They sat in comfortable silence for a bit, enjoying the hot liquid and each others company. It's moments like this Hyunwoo enjoyed the most. Kihyun was such a calming person to be near; the kind of calm that could recharge an introvert's batteries, and boy, was Hyunwoo always in need of that. That being said, with the air of peacefulness, Hyunwoo felt no pressure to impress the younger with witty conversation, or even woo him with his subtle advances. Just being with him was enough.

At least he thought it was enough... He wasn't boring him was he? What if Kihyun didn't enjoy the quiet as much as he does- No, he can't start over thinking _sitting_ and _breathing_, that would be absolutely ridiculous... not like the past eight-or-so hours of this book business was anything but... 

Hyunwoo takes another sip of coffee to rid himself of the unwanted thoughts- and great, now he's worried about his coffee sipping technique.

_This is the opposite of healthy, good god._

"Hey," Kihyun said after finishing his cup, he poked Hyunwoo in the bicep with his finger - forcing him out of his train wreck of a thought process, "look at this thing a Monbebe made." He turned the phone to Hyunwoo, his lips pressed in a thin line, like he was holding back laughter.

It was a picture of an egg with Changkyun's face superimposed on it, captioned as: Ei.M.

Hyunwoo did a literal spit-take. The sight of coffee spewing out of his mouth and nose sending Kihyun into a fit of laughter. 

"Wait, wait, there's more!" Kihyun wheezed. He scrolled down and lying in wait was a similar picture, but with Hyunwoo's face. "What a well-rounded individual you are." The last part of his sentence nearly incoherent due to his laughter. Hyunwoo couldn't help but laugh too.

"That was an egg-ceptional compliment, it really scrambles my insides." 

"Please don't have high eggs-pections for my puns."

"Why? You're an eggs-pert." 

The two looked at each other for brief, serious moment before bursting out into another fit of laughter. Kihyun lost his balance in the process and fell into Hyunwoo's side, holding onto the opposite shoulder for stability. Hyunwoo's breath hitched, and he's pretty sure Kihyun heard that, but he can't find himself to care when all his nerve endings were buzzing with... excitement? Joy? Hyunwoo doesn't know, but it feels great!

The bubbles of laughter seemed to subside, but the younger man was still resting against Hyunwoo's side. He wondered for a second if Kihyun could feel the hammering of his heart. Their eyes met amidst the half-embrace; in that moment, Hyunwoo felt nothing but fondness for the man pressed against him. Hyunwoo could see each and every freckle and pore and fine-line decorating his face, he was an ethereal sight, even this early in the morning.

Kihyun stifled a yawn, closing the nonexistent space between their bodies a little more; the strain of waking up at such an ungodly hour finally rearing its head, "You want another cup? It's going to be a long day, don't want to fall asleep before we start rehearsals." He hummed, rubbing small, soothing circles into Hyunwoo's shoulder.

Hyunwoo's brain momentarily froze. _This is it. _This is the perfect place to insert one of those cringy, but (hopefully) effective, pickup lines he'd been practicing this morning. The universe must be on his side for such a perfectly placed opportunity! 

_Don't blow this, Hyunwoo. It's simple!_ He mentally encouraged himself. _No amount of coffee could keep me awake like you do._

"No amount of coffee could keep me awake around you." 

Silence. Kihyun stiffened in his place.

_Oh...fuck._ Hyunwoo could feel his heart drop to his stomach, where it was currently being dissolved to bits by his own digestive fluids...

Kihyun shifted away from his side and back to his respective seat before huffing what sounded like a disapproving sigh. 

_No no no, that's not what I meant!_ Hyunwoo wanted to say, but the words died out in the back of his throat as Kihyun stood from his seat and put his mug in the sink, back turned to Hyunwoo. 

"Okay, well, I'll leave you to get ready, see you at practice, hyung." Then he left the kitchen for some other room in the dorm... A room without Hyunwoo in it...

Hyunwoo thumped his head on the table with a groan of frustration. 

_The universe can go fuck itself._

Judging from how that exchange ended, it was safe to assume today's practice was going to be tinged with a hint of awkwardness. And boy, did Hyunwoo hit the nail on the head there! Kihyun had been avoiding his gaze. Hyunwoo would know, his gaze had been permanently fixed on the younger. No one else seems to have picked up on the tension between the two, so Hyunwoo wonders if he's imagining the whole thing... Then Kihyun's eyes met his for a second and the younger's small smile changed to a grimace instantly. Guilt gnaws itself at Hyunwoo's bones. Kihyun is the most amazing, talented, mulit-faceted person Hyunwoo has ever had the pleasure of knowing, and he basically told that diamond amongst pebbles he was boring. Boring to Hyunwoo. The exact opposite of what he wanted to convey- oh dear lord if he keeps on this train of thought while he's dancing he's going to trip and eat the sweat-stained floor beneath him.

Hyunwoo concludes it's what he'd deserve.

The first half of practices comes and goes like the blink of an eye, and next thing Hyunwoo knows he's staring down Kihyun as said man wiped the sweat off his... neck...and collarbones...

_Now is not the time, Hyunwoo..._

Kihyun's gaze flickered up and their eyes met for what felt like the hundredth time, Hyunwoo willed his feet to move before another frown could make its way onto his face.

Now, Hyunwoo wasn't typically a nervous person, but the seven foot walk to meet Kihyun had his blood pounding in his ears. He shuffled and twiddled his thumbs in front of the man once he cleared the way, Kihyun looked at him with a look that was a mix between unamused and plain tiredness. 

"I- um... I'm sorry...about this morning, I mean." Hyunwoo stammered out. Kihyun's eyes softened, that gave him the courage to continue. "I guess I was tired and the wrong words came out- I'm so sorry, I don't think you're boring! You're actually the most interesting person I've ever met!" _Okay, let's tone it down a bit..._ "But, um, yeah...I'm sorry I upset you." 

Kihyun sighed that exasperated, but understanding, sigh that he usually saves for when the maknae line gets up to video game shenanigans at 3 A.M. So Hyunwoo can have peace of mind knowing the man is feeling some form of fondness for him right now.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Kihyun said, slinging the towel around his neck, Hyunwoo tried really hard not to follow such a casual movement, "You did seem a bit tired and out of it this morning, so I'll let it slide." He winked. WINKED. 

_Come on, knees, don't fail me now!_

"Thank you, sorry again." Okay! Apology has been delivered and it has been accepted! Thankfully! Miraculously...

_Let's just keep the conversation rolling... you can do that._

"You did great today, you've got the choreo down perfectly." Hyunwoo saved himself from stammering. As long as he's talking about work, he has conversational direction... In other words: he feels safe.

Kihyun took a quick swig from his water bottle before handing it Hyunwoo with a, "Drink up, you look flushed."

"And thanks..." Kihyun grinned, "I find it helps to watch my own foot work." Then he gave Hyunwoo a playful slap on the shoulder. Hyunwoo could've sworn he was struck by lightning the way his skin felt so alight- wait, was he implying he knew he was watching him? Okay, let's unpack that later. He takes a sip from the that water bottle to fight the heat building in his cheeks, then realizes this is one of those "indirect kiss" moments and he damn near malfunctioned. Maybe Hyunwoo is more of a mess than he originally thought. 

"Quick question," Kihyun asked, good thing too, Hyunwoo was prepared to tell him it's been getting a bit chilly lately and they'd need to start bundling up... "What were you trying to say this morning, since you jumbled your words and whatnot." Hyunwoo could not handle the hint of a smirk that was forming on his lips. 

"I don't really remember." Hyunwoo chuckled nervously, lying right through his teeth. 

Kihyun hummed that skeptical little hum of his, but thankfully for Hyunwoo's sanity, he didn't pry. It's times like this he wonders if Kihyun has an inkling about his feelings and is doing all those attractive little gestures just to see him burn. No, this isn't the time for homosexual optimism -- Thankfully Kihyun spoke up before he could drown in it.

"Anyways, I really like that step sequence you added. It stitches the bridge and chorus together seamlessly."

"You really think so?" Hyunwoo beamed. He could feel himself ease up at the familiar topic.

"Yeah, it's super smooth too. It's exhilarating to move along with!" 

Everything felt natural after that, and that alone was able to put Hyunwoo's mind at ease. They drifted from topic to topic, starting with their dance routine to (somehow) an insanely intricate baked good Kihyun wants to try making when they can get a day off, all the way to the time Hyunwoo thought of choreography mid lunch and excused himself to the restroom to try it out -- he peppered in the fact he _may_ have _almost_ fallen in a urinal. Reliving his darkest moment was worth it if he could hear that light giggle fall from the other man's lips.

"Speaking of lunchtime tragedies, I'm famished." Kihyun said.

_Oh? This is the perfect chance to invite him to lunch... Just the two of us...yeah. _If an inner voice could sigh longingly, it'd be doing that now.

So Hyunwoo bit the bullet and asked, "Did you maybe want to go grab something to eat?" He took a breath, "With me?"

_Okay, did you really have to add the "with me"?_

The younger looked caught off guard, but he smiled and nodded nonetheless, "Sure, let me just change my shirt real quick," he picked at the sweaty material that clung to his skin and grumbled, "I look and feel like a gym sock." 

Hyunwoo watched the other's movements with hawk-like intensity. Kihyun was the opposite of a gym sock...that... sounds weird without context. The collar of his shirt shifted to reveal the smooth expanse of his chest; Hyunwoo could practically count the sweat beads rolling down his neck and getting lost in under his- _CALM DOWN, PLEASE. _For lack of better words: Kihyun looked otherworldly and Hyunwoo couldn't feel his knees.

_But wow, it's gotta be illegal to look that- WAIT A MINUTE._

Hyunwoo flipped through the Rolodex of shitty pickup lines he, unfortunately, has backlogged, and landed on the perfect one! _Someone call the cops, because it's got to be illegal to look that good._

"You go do that, because it's illegal to look like _that_." He gestured up and down Kihyun's form for emphasis.

Kihyun stopped everything he was doing and narrowed his eyes- and oh god damn it, he messed it up again.

"Wai-" Hyunwoo tried to say, but was cut off by the younger.

"You know what," He sighed, that disappointed Kihyun sigh that's reserved for when Minhyuk does something particularly... Minhyuk... "I think I'll just eat lunch here." 

"C-can I still join you?" 

"No," He hesitated, "I just remembered I have some other work to catch up on." Kihyun grabbed his bag and made his way for the door, "See you later, Shownu-hyung." And then he was gone.

Shownu-hyung. That one stung a bit. Kihyun hasn't called him Shownu in private since before debut...

_Wow, I really-_

"-messed that one up, buddy!" 

Hyunwoo jumped in surprise. Oh, it was only Hoseok. The muscular man swung an arm over his shoulder --lowering Hyunwoo down to his height-- and whispered:

"Seriously, what the actual hell was that?!" Something in his voice sounded panicked, but that was probably his empathetic nature coming out of the bushes; besides, no one could possibly be more panicked than Hyunwoo was right now.

"You were watching?" 

"Yeah, so was Changkyunnie!"

And on queue, the youngest poked his leader in the side with his thumb, "Ki-hyung looked _peeved_, what did you say!?" 

How convenient that the only two people on the planet that know about his Gay Dilemma happened to witness this tragic affair. It's only natural that Hoseok, his best friend, knew of his feelings -- what Hyunwoo wasn't counting on, however, was Hoseok spilling the beans to Changkyun the second the two made it official. It was nice that the youngest was nothing but laughs, giggles, and overflowing support for Hyunwoo, but god, could he go without all the eyebrow waggling whenever he so much as looked at Kihyun.

"I tried flirting." Hyunwoo's ears reddened, "And it didn't come out right."

"What did you say?" Hoseok pressed, somewhere between amused and mildly concerned.

Hyunwoo groaned.

"Hyunwoo, what did you say!?"

"I tried out one of those pickup lines-"

"God, I thought I burned that book." Changkyun sighed, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Oh hush, you loved them."

"Guys..." Hyunwoo really wasn't in the mood for their lovey-dovey bicker-flirting, especially when his so-called love life took a nose dive into a canyon before it even had a chance to fly.

"Sorry." The pair said.

Hyunwoo rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes and exhaled slowly. He _really_ didn't want to deal with all...this, right now. The weight of his sins -- read: insulting The Man of His Dreams twice in a five hour period -- was taking a toll on his mental and physical state, all he wanted to do right now was eat his fill and take a long-ass nap.

"I'll tell you guys, but can I please get something to eat first?" He grumbled in defeat, "I'm too hungry to be dealing with complex emotions." 

And that's how they found themselves holed up in Changkyun's studio, nose deep in cup ramen and other horrible food choices. The boys concluded that this was a comfort food kind of afternoon; all extra calories could meet their doom in the second half of their scheduled dance practice later.

" -it was going well! He was smiling and agreed to go out for lunch... Then an opportunity to use a pickup line presented itself-

"Oh no..." Changkyun groaned. Hoseok lightly whacked his boyfriend on the thigh.

"-I wanted to say _It's got to be illegal to look that good_..." Hyunwoo sunk down in his seat in defeat, "I ended up saying: _It's illegal to look like that_.

"You do realize you basically insulted his... appearance, right?" Changkyun said cautiously, "You know the-"

"One thing he has the utmost confidence in. Yeah, I'm aware..." Hyunwoo finished for him. Hyunwoo is honestly surprised Kihyun didn't throttle him then and there, hell, he once let Jooheon run late for a recording because the rapper made a "nonconstructive comment" about how dry his lips looked. Kihyun was petty and ruthless when it came to his looks, his reaction in the practice room not only solidified it, it warranted it... Hyunwoo's concerned he might not be able to bounce back from this one.

_Nope! No losing hope!... Yet._

"It gets worse." He continued.

Hoseok balked, "How could it get worse than that?"

"Because I kind of said it _after _apologizing for messing up another pickup line earlier that also kinda...insulted him..."

"You can't be serious..." Changkyun gapped, "How on Earth-"

"No amount of coffee could keep me awake like you do."

"That one is questionable enough to begin with... How could you make it worse?"

"NO AMOUNT OF COFFEE COULD KEEP ME AWAKE AROUND YOU!" 

"HOW!!" The pair squawked in unison.

"I don't know!" Hyunwoo confessed. And it's true, he really didn't! Hyunwoo has always been such a collected individual, always thinking before he speaks, never failing to get his thoughts across efficiently! But with Kihyun it was so... Different. Time never moved normally; how could he possibly get all his words out when every second with the man felt like a whirlwind? Nothing ever felt like enough, and now -- given his current predicament -- he's afraid it never _will be._ Hyunwoo pushed his food away, he suddenly doesn't feel hungry anymore.

"Hyung, with all due respect, I think you're over thinking this." Changkyun said, eyebrows furrowed in concern, "Maybe you should just tell him how you feel?" 

Hyunwoo lurched up in his seat and looked the youngest square in the eyes, Changkyun jumped a little in surprise, "I don't think you understand why that is not possible for me." 

"Woah there, pal, remove the glare from my man-"

"Your man..." Changkyun blushed.

"He's right, you know? It's like I've been telling you," Hoseok sighed and gave Hyunwoo's knee a reassuring pat, "he likes you back, I'm 100% sure! Kyunnie more so!" Changkyun gave a thumbs up, "I know you're scared, but trust us! Trust Kihyun! But most importantly-" Hoseok placed a gentle fist over Hyunwoo's left pectoral.

"Trust your heart." 

Hyunwoo let his friend's words sink in. They made sense. Logically, they made perfect sense. Did it hurt to admit he was being completely unreasonable? Yeah, a little.

"That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard... Thank you." 

Practice carried on without incident. Unless you count Kihyun completely ignoring Hyunwoo's presence an "Incident". Hyunwoo certainly believed it was. With every avoided gaze he could feel the pit of his stomach constrict into nothingness. If you were to tell him a few days ago that a pick up line book would be the cause for this much despair, he would have told you to seek help, but here he is! 

But all things come to a close, and the next thing Hyunwoo knows practise is wrapped for the day. Now, let's go on record and say that this was the fastest Hyunwoo has ever been out of the rehearsal room, fastest he's ever been out of the company building, and _the fastest _he's ever bolted down the hall of their dorm to lock himself in his bedroom; Jooheon and Hyungwon will just have to _deal_.

He needs to think. Plan out every miniscule word and pause of this apology/confession he's about to come up with, because may god damn his ass right down to the ninth circle of Hell if he fudges this one up. Hyunwoo's heart starts ringing in his ears as he nervously flips through the book of pickup lines. He doesn't need just any pickup line - not any of that "you're the only ten-I-see" nonsense, but something that encapsulates exactly what he feels for Kihyun, everything Kihyun _makes_ him feel. 

Maybe that's a bit much to ask of a corner-store novelty book, but no one would be able to reason that with Hyunwoo given his current state of distress.

Hyunwoo skimmed the pages relentlessly. He ran a frenzied finger under each sentence, and just before it started to feel completely hopeless and that _maybe _he should consider packing up and trying his luck living in the vast tundra of Antarctica (the penguins wouldn't judge him, at least), he found it. 

It was corny enough to be sincere. Sincere enough to fully bare his heart. 

It was perfect.

He didn't waste a moment as he all but sprinted down the hall to Kihyun's bedroom. Hyunwoo _really_ hoped he'd be there. He wasn't even sure if he recalls hearing the front door open signaling the rest of the group's arrival. What a spectacular leader he was right now...

Hyunwoo stopped in front of his destination and took a deep breath and gave the door a few hollow knocks, it didn't take long for him to hear the padding of socked feet across wood flooring. The door opened to reveal a freshly showered Kihyun --his hair was sticking every which way, eyeglasses sat low on his nose...he looked ethereal -- a small smile was on his lips...until it faltered momentarily after seeing Hyunwoo on the other side; Hyunwoo's stomach flipped in the worst way possible. 

He must have stood in silence for a little too long, because it was Kihyun who spoke first.

"If you're here to criticize my appearance, can you do it tomorrow? I kinda wanted to sleep." 

If Hyunwoo wasn't completely gutted before, he is now! Half of him wanted to run and crawl under all his blankets, maybe suffocate in the process, but the other, more logical, half of him willed him to speak.

"C-can we talk?" Hyunwoo stammered.

Kihyun sighed, but stepped aside to let the eldest in. Hyunwoo shuffled from foot to foot feeling awkward in the familiar space. Kihyun sat across from him on his bed, arms and legs crossed, eyebrow risen in a way to say "On with it already".

_Now or never, I guess... Be calm, cool, and collected!_

Hyunwoo sat on the bed, a considerable distance away from the other, and word-vomited like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm so, so sorry about what I said earlier! I didn't mean it- Well, I _did _mean it, but not in that way, I swear! You didn't look bad in the slightest -you still don't...actually - and I wanted to say you looked good even all sweaty and tired and stuff, but it just kept coming out wrong-

"Hyunwoo..."

"It's just... Nothing I say ever comes out right! A horrible excuse, I know, but it's so frustrating because I never have this problem, but with you...my brain stops working and my tongue goes rogue when all I want to say is..."

Kihyun eyes are wide at the onslaught of words tumbling out of his mouth, but he was hanging on to everything Hyunwoo had to say.

"You're like a..." Hyunwoo struggled, "You're like a big, fat star in my galaxy!" 

Kihyun sighed on reflex.

Hyunwoo paled, his heart rate skyrocketing more than it already had. _No! That isn't right!_

"You brighten days because you're a galaxy!" 

_That's not right neither!_ Hyunwoo lowered his head trying to recall the damn line, but nothing! He was tanking, he could see it in the unamused look in Kihyun's eyes.

"You holding stars and galaxies make my day!"

Hyunwoo held his head in his shaking hands. None of this was going right! Why can't he say one stupid, fucking thing!?

"Hyunwoo?" Kihyun said, voice laced with concern. He drew closer, laying a soothing hand on the man's shoulder, "Take a deep breath, Woo, breathe with me." Hyunwoo hadn't even realized he was hyperventilating, god, what a sight he must be right now.

Hyunwoo followed the breathing pattern Kihyun was talking him through. Somewhere amidst the overwhelming anxiety Kihyun had removed Hyunwoo's hands from the death grip he had on his cheeks, and replaced them with his smaller ones, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles into his jaw aided in grounding the frantic man. Hyunwoo shifted his gaze from his lap to the man in front of him, and the fog cleared. He placed his hands atop Kihyun's and took a shuddering breath.

"If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd be holding a galaxy." He whispered.

Kihyun's hands halted their soothing ministrations in sheer surprise. His eyes widened before they softened at the sight of the older's confession. Then his chin crinkled into that walnut shape that indicated he was trying, and failing, to hold in his laughter.

Hyunwoo's heart plummeted as the man he was hopelessly in love with laughed at his confession. He wanted to fade from existence, maybe even a cry a bit. But before Hyunwoo could move to run and hide away from the world with a family sized tub of ice cream, Kihyun leaned into him; arms now draped lazily over Hyunwoo's shoulders, forehead pressed into his broad chest. Kihyun's small body shook with a series of giggles, Hyunwoo was(n't at all) worried about Kihyun giggling himself off the bed, so Hyunwoo took it upon himself to hold the man securely against his chest despite himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh! I just wasn't expecting that. But that was the cheesiest thing anyone's ever told me!" Kihyun choked out once his laugher subsided, "It's also the sweetest," The younger tilted his head to look at Hyunwoo, "I really liked it." 

Hyunwoo felt his heart relax, constrict, and completely arrest in a single second. But he felt more sure of himself than when he walked in here.

"And I really like you." 

Kihyun stared back at him with a look of pure fondness, stars twinkling in his eyes. Hyunwoo had really hit the mark with that line.

Kihyun moved to give him a proper hug, well, that's what Hyunwoo had thought... Instead, Kihyun brought his face right to his ear and whispered, "Are you flirting with me, Son Hyunwoo?" 

Hyunwoo felt a beautiful chill run up his spine, the grin on the other's lips doing... something... to his insides, but he shook those nerves off. _Time to act! Be sexy!_

"Y-yeah." _Close enough._

The soothing hand was back on his cheek, but the shy smile was replaced with a devilish, knowing grin. Hyunwoo gulped.

"Have you _been_ flirting with me?

Hyunwoo gulped, "Trying to, at least." He could feel his ears burn red.

Kihyun chuckled and rested his forehead against Hyunwoo's, "Not sure if I made it clear, but I _really_ like you too."

"Really!?" Hyunwoo gapped, he was half expecting him to say 'sike'.

"Really." He punctuated his confession with soft kiss to his cheek. Hyunwoo was as good as brain dead.

Hyunwoo took in every little feature of the man in front of him. His eyes so full of endearment, perfect nose sloped over his pink lips, multitude of moles standing out atop his freshly cleaned skin. Every thing about this man was breathtaking, he is a real picture of beauty.

"I must be in a museum, because you truly are a work of art." Hyunwoo blurted out, cheeks burning in mild embarrassment.

It earned him a hearty chuckle, "You're such a dork." Then another peck on the cheek.

"Am I a lovable dork?" 

Kihyun brought his lips to meet Hyunwoo's, and the most gentle, pure feeling erupted in chest. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss; Hyunwoo was on cloud nine.

"The most lovable dork I've ever met." 

~~~~~~~

"So, let me get this straight..." Kihyun hummed, finger tracing shapeless patterns on Hyunwoo's clothed chest, "your flirting troubles were so bad you had to resort to using a book of pickup lines?" 

"Uh huh..." Hyunwoo wanted to slip further down the covers, Kihyun's weight on top of him kept him in place, "I wanted to woo you and stuff..."

Kihyun chuckled, "You already did woo me, like, three years ago. I'm surprised you didn't pick up on all the flirting I was laying down." 

"What!?" Hyunwoo bolted up right - taking Kihyun with him - and looked at the younger in disbelief. He could practically hear Hoseok snickering...

Kihyun adjusted his posture and rested his head back on Hyunwoo's shoulder, he rubbed at his reddened ear and chuckled lightly. 

"Your intense analyses of the weather really won me over." Kihyun teased. 

"T-that was me trying to flirt!" Hyunwoo groaned.

Kihyun pulled him back down and tucked himself under Hyunwoo's arm, snuggling into his warm embrace.

"I know~" 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in 7 years, please be nice... 12 year old me deadass said: "I'm never writing fanfic again!¡!¡!" Oh, 12 year old me..... you dumb bitch.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
